


Someday You'll Pay

by ladyarcherfan3



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyarcherfan3/pseuds/ladyarcherfan3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian holds good to her word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday You'll Pay

Robin glanced over to Marian and smiled as they walked quietly through the forest.  Ever since their truce, the last visages of Marian’s grief had disappeared, and their relationship had become far more relaxed.  Yet, he could not help wondering at the minor miracle of being able to see her almost every minute of the day. 

 

Marian glanced back at him, an answering smile tugging at her lips before she whispered, “How do you expect to get a deer if you’re staring at me?”  As Robin opened his mouth to answer, she quickly added, “And don’t say that’s just where your eyes were pointing.” 

 

Robin’s grin didn’t fade, but his eyes returned to sweeping the forest for signs of deer or movement as he whispered in reply.  “Spoilsport.” 

 

They moved through the forest for quite some time, following deer trails and inspecting little glades and the paths to streams for a likely animal.  Much had declared that morning that if they wanted a proper meal of venison, someone was going to have to go hunting; he had been getting teased about his manifold squirrel dishes yet again.  Robin had volunteered himself and Marian almost instantaneously.  Beyond the skill with a bow and the ability to stalk through the underbrush silently that they both possessed, Robin was eager to have any time alone with Marian.  Even if it meant that they had to remain silent with their eyes gazing at the forest instead of each other.

 

Robin stopped suddenly, a fluid shift from motion to stillness like a stalking wolf.  He motioned to Marian to halt as well, his eyes never leaving his target; he sensed rather than saw her freeze.  A large stag was nosing around the base of a large oak a few hundred yards away, searching for acorns.  Robin frowned slightly; he would need to move closer to make the shot as there were too many obstacles in the way.  Arrow on the string, Robin slowly and carefully crept forward.  Marian glided behind him, her cat like steps landing almost in his tracks. 

 

He found an open line of fire where his movements would still be masked from the deer’s sharp sight.  He stopped and Marian halted almost directly behind him.  Robin slowly brought the pale Saracen bow up; as he drew the string back, he blocked out the sounds of the forest and Marian’s presence.  He sighted down the arrow, visualizing the flight into the side of the stag, seeing where it would strike in the middle of the girth line for the quickest kill.  One more heartbeat to steady his aim and the arrow would fly.  He sensed Marian shift closer to him, but ignored her.

 

The only warning Robin had was a whisper of breath before Marian kissed the back of his neck.  With a surprised yelp, he jumped and released the bowstring at the same time.  The deer bounded away in terror and the arrow hissed through the air and was lost to the forest.  He spun around, battling between annoyance at having missed his target and pleasure at having been kissed, if rather unconventionally.

 

“Marian, what was that for?” he demanded.  “Now who knows how much longer we’re going to have to stalk before we find another deer!”   There was a frown on his face, but a smile glimmered in his eyes.

 

Tilting her chin in a superior manner, Marian simply replied, “I told you, ‘One day you will pay, Robin of Locksley’.”   

 

Robin blinked in confusion, but suddenly remembered the incident she was referring to. 

 

_Marian was dangling from the snare of their trap, writhing and screaming._

_“Robin!”_

_“Yes, my love?” he asked, grinning broadly as he walked up the slope; the gang followed, trying and failing to suppress their grins of amusement._

_“Get me_ down _!  You’re in danger.”_

_Will went to release the rope, and Robin continued to look up at her, smiling.  “But you look so good up there!”_

_“You will pay, Robin of Locksley,” she snarled._

_“Honestly, you look gorgeous from any angle!” he declared as Marian landed on the ground.  And then she punched him._

He winced a bit at the memory, and Marian smiled. 

 

“And that was your revenge, my love?” he asked with a cheeky grin.

 

“No, that was your punishment for being insufferably cheeky.”  Marian smiled coyly and turned.  “Come on, we need to find another deer so Much won’t have a fit tonight at supper.” 

 

Robin stood for a moment, a slightly puzzled look on his face.  Then a wicked grin flashed into place and he sprang after Marian.  “In that case,” he said. 

 

In one swift motion, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her close and kissed her soundly. 

 

Still holding Marian by the waist as the kiss ended, Robin said, “If earlier was the punishment I get for telling you that you look gorgeous, I can’t wait to see what I deserve for this!”  

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net


End file.
